Memorial book - Information!
by ChubbyMushroom
Summary: NOT A STORY! You still don't know that your favorite page of the memorial book explains? You are desperarly looking? Fear not! I found some pretty awesome translations on tumblr that clearly don't belong to me (disclaimer inside). That's right! You see that imagine in that left corner? Here inside there's the explanations for each one of them. WARNING: It might be sad. OTL


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything below. I found it on tumblr from fangposts and pinkpocket was the amazing person who translated this. Bless them two. I also don't own GA. **

**If you're confused in which memorial picture this is from, it's on this story's image!**

* * *

**A-** So it seems that Hotaru is living in the Sengoku Period in time. She is showered with respect and has many gifts. It seems that the guy that she is stepping on top of is the "Dono" as in master or lord in the Sengoku Period, and he greatly admires/loves her I assume. She obviously doesn't feel the same.

* * *

**B-**Mikan and Hotaru meet again. They are both eighteen years old here. Both are very excited to see each other and are happy that there isn't much change to them. Mikan and everyone are very relieved to see that Hotaru is okay. But she has a penalty for her actions from the time travelling incident, and cannot stay long even though she gets to meet Mikan again.

* * *

**C-**In the past period (I believe it means past period), everyone finds Hotaru and Subaru after having tried to look for them. Everyone takes a picture together. And it seems where whatever time period that they are in now, Hotaru and Subaru are very popular there due to Subaru's healing alice. They are treated as a "god." They have both accepted their fates, and everyone is happy for them regardless. It seems that they also help people in the future (or in the period that they are in), who are stuck in time as well. Their meeting with everyone here is very short. And it seems that Natsume didn't get a chance to thank Hotaru properly for his life, so he supposedly does so with the time that they have to meet again.

* * *

**D-**The chance to meet with everyone was very short for Hotaru and Subaru. Supposedly, they are feeling empty because they have to leave. Due to the penalty of time travel, they are both sent to a time period away from Mikan. Hotaru and Subaru disappear into time space, waving goodbye, and will wait for the others to find them again.

* * *

**E-**After graduation, Tsubasa and Misaki get married. Kaname-senpai is doing very well. And *drumroll* Koko and Sumire are officially dating. (It mentions something about them being able to kiss because they are dating or something around that line)

* * *

**F**- Here is the case with Natsume: Apparently, because of his alice, his life expectancy is not long. But due to Mikan's alice having been inserted within his body (I believe from chapter 166 or so), there is a bit of influence to the shape of the alice. The alice stone (or stones) that are inserted within Natsume's body have an influence to his life expectancy. Because of this, Natsume's life will be longer than what it should be.

In this situation, Natsume thinks he can continue his duty to live happily with Mikan. Both of them will appreciate the time that they have together. Because Mikan has her memories returned to her, Natsume takes advantage in claiming her as his own. It says something about "monopolizing" her… But this can be interpreted as him making Mikan officially his. Simply put, he has dibs on Mikan and no one else does. Ruka wishes them luck and happiness even though he still has feelings for Mikan. But he believes that their happiness is more important than his own. In the end, it looks like Natsume will have a longer life than expected after all!

* * *

**G-**Here it says that this is possibly a picture of Natsume and Mikan's wedding.

* * *

**H-**Everyone was confused about this picture with Ruka and Mikan… And it just gets weirder. This is supposedly what the author was trying to say regarding this picture:

"Honestly, I didn't think far into the plot of Natsume and Mikan having a child. Some people may think that they had a child looking at this picture, but there are two children here. One is Nobara's child and the other is a smaller Luna. I don't want to explain the future, but would want the readers to interpret it themselves."

Basically what the author is saying is that she didn't think far into whether or not Mikan and Natsume had a child. She wants to leave the ending open for the readers to guess and make up their own story over what happens. She says that the readers can pretend, or think that the child is Natsume and Mikan's, but it's actually Nobara's.

But it still wasn't clear as to why Ruka and Mikan were put together in a photo, and in a close position at that… This left me thinking, "Hm, why would the author draw a picture of Ruka and Mikan together like that, along with Nobara's child?" I'm assuming from the information provided, that the readers can pretend that Ruka and Mikan got together in the future along with her and Natsume's child. Or it could be that the author actually favors Ruka a lot more as a pairing with Mikan, and drew this photo for that purpose? There wasn't much clarification for it. But we can assume for sure that Ruka and Mikan aren't actually together. In the end it's up to the readers for this picture. Also, it says that the other child within the photo (upper corner) is a smaller Luna as a baby. I'm not too sure as to why, but it could be something regarding her condition back from the past chapters with her body shrinking. Anyone is welcome to clarify that if you wish.

* * *

**I-** Another interesting description here; there are apparently two descriptions about this photo.

The original plot for this photo has Persona visiting Yukihara's graveyard. But as the author was drawing this scene, she thought about a plot with Nobara too. That said, Nobara becomes weak and dies young with Persona as a single father with their child. Though the author is leaving either plot for the readers to decide upon.

* * *

**A/N: Higuchi-sensei is here to troll us to death :D **

**.**

***crais hard* **


End file.
